Angel Of My Dreams
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Kurama comes to his new home (shared with the gang) to find an odd girl sitting on the couch. She is crying. What connection does she have with Hiei? and Why is she crying tears of so-called diamonds? She's and Angel and a demon, forbidden from Heaven.


(A/N- Yes, I am starting yet another story but this one has been stuck in my head forever so I just have to type it up before I go crazy. Oh yes, I am running a contest for this fic, any one who can guess my real name can have a part somewhere in the fic, I warn you that it will be fairly hard to find my name (if you search enough, you will find it and it is not in any of my fan fics) You don't have to search for it, if you want, you can guess it to, you get 1 guess ok? And you have to be signed in to make it valid. Oh, and Hillary your not allowed to enter this contest, if you want a part in this story than I can just give it to you, you should know that, you're my best friend. I think that's it for now, I hope you enjoy the fic. Oh, yes and take note that the Spirit Detectives are 18 in this, after the series this starts. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own more purses than any teenage female should ever have..)

Angel Of My Dreams

The Forbidden Angel

"Kurama, you can go on ahead of us, but leave the door open, ok?" Yusuke said while he and Kuwabara were carrying/dragging all their suitcases to the new house that they now shared. The reason for this was because Koenma thought that it would be easier to get to the Spirit Detectives if they lived together, thus the new six- bedroom house that Koenma bought them. Kurama wasn't carrying any luggage because he had already brought his stuff to the house yesterday in his new Truck (Koenma granted him the truck because Yusuke and Kuwabara he didn't trust with it, and Hiei was to short to drive it). Kurama offered them a ride to help them take all their stuff to the house, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were way to stubborn to take the ride.

"Are both of you sure you don't need any help with your stuff?"

"No, no were fine, just here" Yusuke dug through his pocket, took out a key and threw it to Kurama.

"That's your house key, so just open the door for us when we finally do get there ok?"

"Ok, whatever you say Yusuke" Kurama jogged ahead of them to the house.

Kurama left the door open as Yusuke instructed him to do and walked into the living room to turn on the stereo. When he got there he found something- or someone unexpected sitting on the couch, petting an unfamiliar black cat that, oddly, had black and white spikes on its head just like Hiei's. The girl turned her head up to look at him.

She was crying.

But besides that there was something odd about her scent that he just couldn't pin down. He could tell by her sharp teeth and her long silver hair and nails that she was part Demon, but she was just way to pale to be part human to. She was so pale that her skin was almost a glistening silver color, not even her tear filled eyes showed a single bit of pinkness or puffiness to them. Wait a second! Her tears turn into diamonds after they fell from her eyes! Amazing! This girl was very strange indeed. She wasn't skinny and yet she wasn't overweight, she wasn't tall, yet she wasn't short. There were pretty much only 2 things that he could pin down about her looks, that she was pale, and that she was beautiful.

Her face was perfect.

She was perfect.

"Hey, Kachie what are you doing here? And wait, why are you crying?" Yusuke questioned. He and Kuwabara had finally gotten their luggage into the house and where staring at the girl.

"Y- Yusuke, my mother was killed- d yesterday" Kachie sobbed out.

Yusuke immediately dropped his stuff, ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Yusuke, who's she?" Kuwabara said sadly (from the news of Kachie's mothers death)

"She's my cousin"

"But she's so pretty, she can't possibly be related to you"

"Shut up Kuwabara, this is no time to joke around, and anyway, for once your right, she isn't related to me"

"Then how can she be your cousin?"

"She could have been adopted you dimwit" Hiei said, suddenly appearing behind Kuwabara, scaring the living hell out of him.

"Actually, her mother, or my mothers sister was adopted. Not Kachie"

Kurama was still blankly staring at her.

'I can't believe it, s- she's t- the Angel of my dreams' Kurama thought with shock.

"B- by any chance, are you an Angel?" Kurama choked out.

"Y- yes, I'm half Angel, and half Fire Demon" Kachie said.

Oddly, she suddenly stopped crying.

"You look very familiar"

"So do you"

Kachie felt her heart abruptly lurch after she said that.

'I have some kind of connection with this boy, I just know it' Kachie thought.

'She looks so familiar, and not only from my dreams' Kurama reflected.

"So anyway, if you're an Angel doesn't that mean that you should be up in Heaven?" Kuwabara said as he pointed up.

"Well... .it's a long story...." Kachie said with a deep sigh.

--------Flashback--------

"Kanashi, I want you to go to earth today and help the others with the tree growth project today" Her mother told her.

"Oh you mean it! I get to go to Earth!" Kanashi said excitedly.

"Yes of course I mean it, now hurry along, and you know the rules you mustn't be seen by any humans or demons"

"Yes, of course mother" Kanashi said as she left Heaven and flew down to where other Angels were helping trees grow.

'Hmmmm, I wonder why nobody has planted any here' Kanashi thought as she approached an area void of trees.

And she soon found out....

**Swoosh**

She slipped on a pile of dead leaves.

**Bam**

She fell down and started to slide down a rocky hill unmercifully.

Kanashi quickly grabbed onto a rock sticking out the side of a mountain.

Then she suddenly felt somebody grab onto her arm and pull her up onto a large ledge.

She looked up.

A Demon had just saved her.

A Demon.

After all her mother had told her about Demons being only bad, one just saved her.

A demon saving an Angel, who'd a thunk it?

And an extremely young and handsome demon at that.

"Are you ok?" He asked Kanashi.

"Y- yes I'm fine thank you so much for-"

"Aw, it was nothing" He smiled at her.

His smile was perfect.

--------Flashback End--------

"....And after that he told my mother of his previous mates death, oh, what was her name? Hina, I think. She was a Koorime. He said that they had a son but he couldn't find him. He said that his name was Hiei and in his honor I named this black cat here Hiei...."

"Wait! My mother was a Koorime and her name was Hina! And- and my name is Hiei!" Hiei said in a surprised tone.

"Then that must mean that...."

".... You're my...."

".... Stepsister...."

Hiei hugged her, yes Hiei hugged somebody, and it is not a trick of the mind.

"Wow! Hiei is showing emotion! Hurry! Get a camera now Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

But Kuwabara was way ahead of him.

He had already finished one camera by the time Yusuke finished his sentence.

"I thought that I had no living family left...."

"What do you mean? Isn't my Father alive?" Hiei asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is, it's just that.... I don't know where he is.... nobody does.... he's been missing for 15 years, since I was 2...." Kachie said sadly.

Hiei sighed and looked down.

She held his hand in hers.

"Hey! Kuwabara, are you getting this?!"

"You know it Urameshi!"

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! show some respect!" Kurama retorted at their foolishness on such a delicate moment.

"Ok, ok but what does that have to do with your Mother being adopted by a Human?" Kuwabara questioned after he took a few more pictures.

"Well.... after a while of searching for Hiei they came up empty. My Mother's Mother or my Grandmother had been very suspicious about my Mother's constant goings to earth, but she thought nothing of it and just thought that my Mother was off doing foolish things. But she was wrong.... sort of.... my Mother and the Demon mated each other and it ended up in pure chaos.... The Angels banished my 14-year-old Mother out of Heaven, for the disrespect of the rules, and she went straight into an adoption center where Yusuke's grandmother adopted her. Several years after that the Demon and my mother had well.... me. When I was born my Mother begged for my entrance into Heaven because I was part Angel and she wanted me to live there instead of on the polluted, dirty Earth. They denied my entrance into Heaven and considered it an insult that my Mother even suggested such a thing. They called me the Forbidden Angel...." A tear formed in her eye and Hiei quickly wiped it away.

"Just as Hiei is called the Forbidden Child...." Kurama stated.

"Just as he is forbidden for being of Fire and Ice.... I am forbidden for being of Angel and Demon...."

"Well why is it that yours tears turn into diamonds?" Kurama said trying to ease out of such a painful subject.

"All Angels tears, weather the Angel be half or full Angel their tears will always turn into not diamonds, but the most rare and costly element in the universe, they are called Mezurashii...."

"That means unusual in Japanese" Kurama said.

"Funny, I never knew that" Kachie said with a light smile.

"Oh, and Yusuke?"

"Yes Kachie?"

"That is the reason that I am here.... that my mother died I need a place to stay, because the house burned down.... and that's how she died.... and...." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, yes of course you can stay here.... you can have any room but the master bedroom...."

Hiei shot him a dirty look.

Now that Kachie was family, he would protect her with his life.

"Oh, let me show you around Kachie, now let's see.... you haven't seen the master bedroom have you? Let me show it to you. I highly recommend it...."

(A/N-Whew. That took me 2 hours to type so you had better like it. I worked very hard on it so please review. By the way I can accept structured criticism, but I can't accept flames. You flame me and I'll flame you right back. I hope that you enjoyed the fic and have a nice day..)


End file.
